Ace-savvy
by Omega-Fire21
Summary: Colección de One-Shot. La delincuencia en Royal Woods, sigue aumentando cada día. Pero unos vigilantes que emergieron tras de sufrir una horrible tragedia por la culpa de una cruel noche, estarán dispuestos a proteger la ciudad y las personas que aman.
1. Ace-Savvy

**Los personajes no pertenecen, son propiedad de chirs savino y nickelodeon.**

* * *

Eran un cuarto para las once de la noche, en la ciudad de Royal Woods. La hora perfecta para que la delincuencia de la ciudad despertara.

––¡Suéltenos malditos! ¡Ayuda!

––Por favor no nos lastimen. ¡Se los rogamos!

Se escuchaban el grito de dos chicas, pidiendo ayuda y piedad desesperadamente. Esos gritos provenían de unos callejones oscuros, sin avistamiento de personas a su alrededor.

En el callejón se podía apreciar a dos adolescentes, de una edad aproximada de 17 años, y cada una usaba un vestido de color distinto de la otra; rosado y amarillo. Pero lo más llamativo, era que estaban siendo acorraladas por cinco sujetos encapuchados, bien armados para amenazarlas. Siendo una gran desgracia para ellas, que tan solo iban a ir; a una simple fiesta.

Lo peor de todo era que no había nadie a su alrededor a estas horas de la noche, que las pudiera salvar de esos bastardos.

––Ya cállense malditas estúpidas. ––Decía uno de los encapuchados, mientras que le tiraba fuertemente del cabello; a la chica del vestido amarillo.

––Si no cierran esas bocas, recibirán una buena serie de golpes. Y solo nos detendremos, cuando nuestro jefe llegue aquí. ––Amenazaba otro de los encapuchados, con un bate de madera.

––A nuestro jefe, le encantara muchísimo esto. ––Decía otro de los sujetos, pero este tenía una sonrisa sínica. ––Me pregunto; ¿Cuándo nos pagara por estas linduras? ––Intentaba de manosear el trasero, de la chica del vestido rosado.

––Puerco asqueroso… Ojala que te pudras en el infierno. ––Exclamo con una mezcla de miedo y enojo, al sentir esas horribles manos en su trasero.

Las dos hacían el esfuerzo por escapar. En cual resultaba ser bastante inútil, para las dos, ya que aparte de estas acorraladas por cinco sujetos desagradables, tenían sus muñecas atadas fuertemente por un nudo ciego.

––Te dije que te callaras. ––Grito uno de ellos, para luego golpearla fuertemente en el rostro.

––¡No, la golpeen! ––Exclamo la otra al ver; a su amiga siendo golpeada.

Fue entonces que el callejón fue alumbrado, por una luz proveniente de un automóvil negro. Cuyo piloto se baja del vehículo. El sujeto usaba un traje formal, pantalones negros, camisa blanca y con una corbata gris. Su cabello era castaño y se podía apreciar que tenía unos treinta años, aproximados.

––Vaya, vaya, vaya… Pero que tenemos aquí. ––Hablaba, el sujeto que parecía ser el jefe de los encapuchados. Se iba acercando hacia las dos chicas. ––Son unas linduras tan bellas, Jordán (Vestido Amarillo) y Cookie (Vestido Rosado). Si no me equivoco esos son nombres, según en sus cuentas de Facebook… Hicieron un buen trabajo, bien hecho.

––Fue tan fácil, fue como robarle un dulce a un niño… Ni siquiera saben defenderse, por ser hijas de papi.

––Ahora queremos nuestra paga y ojala que valga la pena… O si no seremos nosotros los que nos quedaremos, con estas bellezas. ––Reclamaba uno e intentaba de manosear a Jordán.

––No te atrevas cerdo. ––Exclamo ella.

––Tranquilos, tengo todo lo que les prometí a ustedes, y quizás les dé un poco más.

––Eso me gusta mucho.

––Jefecito, por casualidad, tiene más cloroformo a nosotros se nos acabo… Es más fácil para callarlas de una vez.

––Si tengo… De esa forma, no tendré que aguantar sus lloriqueos en el viaje. ––Dijo el jefe, mientras que se dirigía a su vehículo.

––¡Suéltenos por favor!

––¡Que alguien nos ayude!

Las chicas estaban suplicando y pidiendo ayuda, desesperadamente. Estaban invadidas por el miedo, ya que no sabían lo que estos sujetos le planeaban hacerles. Posiblemente iban a perder algo muy íntimo y también su vida.

Desgraciadamente, no había nadie en esos alrededores, ni siquiera los policías.

Seguían pidiendo a grito; ayuda. Pero lo único que recibieron fueron unos fuertes golpes, en el estomago para callarlas. Mientras que el jefe de ese grupo, se les acercaba, trayendo dos pañuelos con cloroformo y un maletín con drogas ilegales.

––Es la hora de callarlas y… ––No pudo seguir hablando, ya que siente un ruido extraño, proveniente de arriba. ––¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Entre los techos de los departamento que se encontraban entre el callejón. Se encontraba alguien rodeando el lugar, desde hace un rato. Solo estaba esperando el momento indicado para atacar.

Desde arriba, se aprecia aun sujeto que salto hacia abajo, aterrizando en el automóvil del jefe. El sujeto misterioso, llevaba puesto un traje de color rojo que estaba hecho del mismo material, de los trajes antibalas. Los brazos del traje eran de color negro, al igual que las botas, llevaba una capa de color azul intenso y un antifaz negro. En su pecho en el lado izquierdo, tenía un símbolo de naipe con una letra A adentro. Aparte de eso, su cabello era de color gris.

Tanto los delincuentes como las chicas, estaban sorprendidos al ver ese sujeto disfrazado, que apareció de la nada.

¿Quién era este sujeto?

––¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Acaso te perdiste del camino, a la fiesta de disfraces? ––Preguntaba uno de los maleantes, mientras que sacaba su pistola y le apuntaba. ––Sera mejor que te largues de aquí, osino… ––Antes de seguir hablado, recibe un potente corte en la mejilla de su rostro. Debido que el sujeto de rojo, le había lanzado un naipe metálico y filoso. ––¡AH! ¡Maldito!

Fue entonces que el sujeto de rojo, lanza una pequeña bomba de humo, hacia los maleantes, provocando una gran pantalla de humo en la zona, al instante. En eso aprovecho en realizar sus ataques, con su bastón de acero. Empezó a golpear; a cada uno de los maleantes que se encontraban cegados por el humo y sin escapatoria.

Uno de los maleantes intento de disparar, cuando apenas noto al vigilante de rojo. Pero resulto totalmente inútil, ya que el traje del vigilante era de antibalas. Lo único que recibió a cambio el maleante, fueron dos tiros de naipes de acero en sus brazos y una fuerte patada en el estomago.

El vigilante seguía golpeando y cada vez lo hacía con más violencia, ya siendo con su bastón o con sus propias manos, hasta que no pudiera dar más. Incluso agarro a uno del cabello, y lo golpeo violentamente hacia la pared del callejón, para luego arrastrarlo sin piedad en ella.

El humo acababa de desvanecerse. Los cinco encapuchados estaban totalmente inconscientes, heridos y un poco ensangrentados. Solo faltaba uno, que era el más importante y el pez gordo.

El jefe de la pandilla se salvo de los golpes, ahora trataba de escaparse en su vehículo, ya no le importaba a las chicas, solo quería huir. Pero desgraciadamente para él, no sería posible de escapar, ya que sus neumáticos estaban desinflados, al ser cortados y atravesados por unos naipes. Trato de buscar un arma en el vehículo, pero el vidrio del lado del piloto había sido roto, por un puño del vigilante.

––Rayos.

El vigilante le agarra de la oreja, apretándole bruscamente.

––¡Ah! ¡Por favor no! ––Gritaba el sujeto, sentía que en cualquier momento se le arrancaría.

––Escúchame bien, maldito bastardo. Te he estado observando. ––Dijo el vigilante, golpeando fuertemente la cara del jefe en el volante. ––Solo te diré una cosa y espero quedar claro. ––Lo vuelve a golpear. ––Si vuelvo a escuchar y encontrarte que; maltratas a tu hija, que vuelvas acosar a menores y vuelves a ofrecer drogas… No pienso detenerme, no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer. ––Lo golpe otra vez. ––Pero no creas, que no recibirás un castigo ahora.

A continuación el vigilante abre la puerta del vehículo, para luego sacar al sujeto herido y lanzarlo al suelo. Lo empieza a golpear con ninguna piedad, el pecho del sujeto con su bastón, una y otra vez. Tras una serie de golpes, le da una patada en el rostro, dejándolo gravemente herido e inconsciente, como la basura que era.

––Aff… Af… ––Suspiraba del cansancio el vigilante, al terminar su trabajo.

Pudo notar que su traje, se había ensuciado con un poco de sangre de los tipos, pero aun tenía que hacer algo más, antes de retirarse.

Las dos chicas, se encontraban asomadas en la pared. Se encontraban aterradas por lo que acababan de ver, incluso tuvieron que aguantarse sus ganas de orinarse. Pudieron apreciar que el sujeto del traje rojo se les acercaba, alterándose, ya que no confiaban en él, por su violencia.

––Tranquilas, no les hare daño.

––¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti? ––Preguntaba una aterrada Cookie. ––Eres solo un salvaje.

––No les estoy pidiendo que confíen… Solo pido que se queden quietas, para liberarlas.

––Como sabemos que no nos…

––Cookie, el nos salvo, solo deja que agüe lo suyo.

Cookie no dijo nada, solo hizo que Jordán le pidió, aunque igual tenía cierta desconfianza en él.

––Aunque no me crean, ustedes me conocen mejor de lo que piensan. ––Dijo el vigilante, mientras que cortaba las sogas con uno de sus naipes.

Las dos se miraron entre ellas, por lo que ese sujeto le dijo. Una vez que las sogas se cortaron y quedaran libres, el sujeto misterioso le da la espalda e intenta de retirarse.

––Espera… ¿Quién eres? ––Pregunto Jordán.

El sujeto se detiene y gira un poco su cabeza, para responderle: ––Yo soy Ace-Savvy. ––Tras de responder esa pregunta se retira del lugar, dejando solas a las chicas.

––Esto si fue raro y aterrador, solo por tratar de ir una fiesta. ––Decía Cookie, aun estaba con miedo por lo que paso.

––Si, menos mal que ese tipo nos salvo… No me quiero imaginar, lo que nos hubiese pasado, sino hubiera aparecido. ––Al igual que su amiga aun tenía ese susto.

––Mejor, regresemos a nuestras casas.

––Tienes razón, regresemos ya no quiero ir a la fiesta. ––En su mente piensa: ––¿Acaso era alguien que conozco? De ser así; ¿Quién es?

...

Faltaba poco para la media noche. Se podía apreciar a un chico de unos 17 años en departamento, lavándose su cabello para desteñírselo, pasando de cabello gris a blanco.

La televisión del chico estaba encendida, mostrando las noticias de última hora. Que consistía de los traficantes de drogas, que fueron detenidos hace unos minutos. Los sujetos estaban gravemente heridos e inconscientes, no conocían el responsable de esta acción.

Una vez que el chico termino de desteñirse el cabello, se dispuso a limpiar su traje de Ace-Savvy y algunos de sus naipes, para usarlos en otra ocasión.

Mientras que lo hacia el chico recordaba unas cosas:

_Mi nombre es Lincoln Marie Loud. Quizás muchos me conocían; por ser el chico de cabello blanco y por ser el hijo del medio de diez hermanas, con una vida feliz… o por al menos así era hace unos años. Hasta que mi vida se arruino._

Por inercia, lanzo uno de sus naipes que estaba limpiando, a la pared. Se dirige a buscarlo.

_Ya vieron como soy debajo de esa mascara, no saben todo el odio que tengo en mi ser. He perdido mucho, todo lo que amaba en mi vida lo perdí. Todo por la culpa de esa maldita… ¡maldita! ¡Ah!_

El chico con ira, golpea fuertemente la pared.

_Maldita Purga… Como odio esa noche. Odio a los diputados. Odio a los bastardos que aprobaron de esa noche. Odio a esos monstruos que despertaron en esa noche, hambrientos por sed de sangre y matar. Sobre todo odio a ese maldito que engaño a mi hermana mayor, para entrar a la casa._

Sacaba el naipe de la pared.

_Lo hicieron para acabar con el crimen, para que le ciudad fuera un lugar pacifica… Si claro, lo único que les interesa a esos codiciosos del poder, es el dinero. Al final somos los pobres y débiles los sufrimos y pagamos las consecuencias… Las perdí, las mayoría de mis hermanas ya no están, mis razones de mi vida._

Se fija en un cuadro que se encontraba al lado de él. El cuadro mostraba una foto de él, junto con sus diez hermanas, antes que ocurriera la noche de la purga en Royal Woods.

_Fui muy débil, no pude salvarlas a todas. Dos de mis hermanas mayores quedaron traumadas y rotas, hasta el día de hoy por esa horrible experiencia. Las únicas que me quedan son mis tres hermanas menores, son las últimas razones de vivir. Son mis razones por luchar y eliminar el crimen de esta asquerosa ciudad. Las voy a proteger, aunque me cueste la vida o si me toque pasar los limites aun día, no permitiré que alguien les toque un pelo._

_Para cuando regresa esa noche, estaré preparado. Listo para luchar contra esos monstruos disfrazados de humanos y de acabar con esa maldita purga. Porque ahora si habrá…_

**_Héroes entre nosotros._**

Al terminar de limpiar sus cosas, el chico se arregla para ir a dormir. Necesitaba descansar para el día de mañana, ya que también tiene labores materiales, aparte de ser un vigilante en las noches.


	2. Cambios

Era un día frió y lluvioso, en el campo de entrenamiento militar. Había cientos de soldados, realizando su rutina de ejercicios diaria, sin importar el mal clima. La última prueba del día, consistía en escalar una pared con una altura de quince metros, mediante una soga.

Muchos de los reclutas iban finalizando, otros ya habían acabado con la rutina, sin ninguna complicación. Pero entre esos soldados, destacaba un chico de dieciocho años, con cabello negro y piel de color. Que apenas podía subir por la soga, apenas había superaba la mitad de la altura.

––Aff, aff, aff. ––Suspiraba el chico, tras ejercer el decimo ejercicio de la rutina, sin haber realizado un descanso. Cosa que no estaba, para nada acostumbrado. ––¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea! ––Exclamaba, al sentir un insoportable dolor y ardor; tanto en sus músculos como en sus huesos. Pero no tenía las intensiones de rendirse tan fácilmente, no quería demostrar debilidad o volver a ser el mismo chico indefenso y patético, como lo fue en esa horrible noche.

Una noche, que perdió a las personas que más amaba en el mundo.

––No creo que ese chico dure tanto, se demuestra que no está hecho para el servicio. ––Comentaba uno de los encargados de los reclutas, tras observar al último chico que quedaba en la soga.

––No lo subestimes, muchas veces las apariencias engañan. Yo solo solía ser como él antes, sin conocer mi propio potencial. ––Dijo el segundo encargado, a su compañero. ––Además que su padre, era amigo mío y me ayudo bastante.

––Fal-falta poco… Solo unos me-metros. ––Hablaba apenas el chico, que seguía apenas escalando la pared, sin dejar que la debilidad le ganara. ––No debes rendirte, piensa en mamá, en Ronnie y en… Lori.

* * *

_Cinco años después…_

Estaba ocurriendo una pelea de una pandilla compuesta por quince integrantes, contra dos vigilantes. En un viejo muelle abandona, que se encontraba afuera de la ciudad de Royal Woods.

Anteriormente la pandilla, se habían reunido en el muelle a la media noche, siendo el lugar y hora perfecta para; poder realiza un tráfico de armas y drogas ilegales. Estando fuera del alcance de los policías o de cualquiera que pudiera arruinar sus planes.

Hasta que de pronto aparecieron dos jóvenes disfrazados, a detener sus planes.

Uno de ellos, era un varón de piel morena. Usaba una vestimenta gris y una capucha del mismo color, en su rostro llevaba puesto un antifaz color negro. Tenía como armas; un arco y flechas.

El otro era una chica de piel blanca, de cabello rubio. Usaba una chaqueta de morado claro, al igual que sus botas y guantes, pantalones blancos, y una bufanda en su cuello de color más intenso. También usaba en su rostro, unos lentes de nieve color azul claro.

Fue entonces que iniciaba la pelea.

––Malditos estúpidos, las pagaran por arruinar nuestros planes. ––Amenazaba uno de los traficantes, mientras que agarraba un fierro.

––Hoy van dormir con los peces. ––Otro de los traficantes, sacaba un cuchillo y lo calentaba con un soplete.

––Lamento de informarles, que esta no es la fiesta de disfraces. Niños. ––Comentaba de forma seria otro traficante, mientras que tomaba una cadena de fierro.

––Aun así, es una buena forma para poder probar este bebé. ––Tomaba una de las armas de fuego que le intercambiaron por drogas. Al igual que otros cuatro.

Sin perder el tiempo, el arquero encapuchado toma su arco y cinco flechas, para luego apuntar y dispararles a los sujetos que portaban las armas de fuego, dándoles en los brazos y piernas. Para luego esquivar; un ataque de fierro proveniente de otro rufián. Tras de esquivarlo, realiza un codazo, dándole en pleno rostro al rufián, rompiéndole la nariz y rematándolo con una patada en las costillas.

De pronto el arquero agarra la muñeca, al rufián que trato de clavarle el cuchillo caliente; en su hombro. Diciéndole: ––Son muy predecibles. ––Aprieta más fuerte la muñeca, hasta que soltara el cuchillo. Luego lo agarra del brazo y con brutalidad, lo lanza de espalda contra el suelo.

El rufián trato de levantarse, pero fue invadido por el miedo, tras ver; el cuchillo que seguía caliente clavado a pocos centímetros cerca de su rostro (Como 2cm). Había sido lanzado por el arquero, como una amenaza, dejando al rufián muerto del miedo y con mucho sudor en su rostro.

Por otro lado la chica, estaba realizando arañazo a sus delincuentes, debido que sus guantes poseían unas pequeñas garras metálicas, filosas y puntiagudas. Haciendo que pudiera arañarlos en sus piernas, brazos, espaldas o pechos, pero sin importar en que parte fuera les iba a dejar un dolor insoportable y mal heridos. Aparte que ella conocía unas técnicas de pelea y defensa personal, demostrando que no era una hija de papi.

Pero la chica no se había dado cuenta; que atrás de ella se encontraba otro rufián, que estaba apunto de golpearla con una cadena. El sujeto estaba girando la cadena, preparándose para golpear a la chica en la espalda, con el objetivo de romperle la espalda. Hasta que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, por una vara de acero.

La chica tras sentir un extraño sonido, se voltea, sorprendiéndose al ver un sujeto tirado en el suelo, y notar que bajo la guardia por un momento. Pero fue dibujando una sonrisa, al ver quien había llegado a la acción. Exclamando: ––Oh sí.

Se trataba, de nada menos que Ace-Savvy.

––Llegas tarde Ace. ––Exclamo un poco molesto el arquero, mientras golpeaba a unos rufianes con su arco.

––Disculpa, solo me atrase un poco. ––Respondió el vigilante rojo. Mientras que golpeaba con su bastón a dos sujetos, dándole a uno en el rostro, y el otro en el estomago. ––Como dice el refrán, mejor tarde que nunca. ––Saca dos naipes metálicos de su bolsillo, para luego lanzarlos hacia el rufián de la cadena, que trataba de levantarse.

Ahora eran tres vigilantes en acción.

Tras unos minutos de dura pelea, solo quedaban tres traficantes de pies, que a pesar de estar un poco maltratados y heridos, tenían fuerzas para seguir de pie y luchar. Ace-Savvy junto con la chica, se fueron a encargar de dos maleantes, mientras que el arquero se encargaba del restante, que parecía ser el jefe principal de esta pandilla de traficantes.

El vigilante junto con su compañera, realizan un truco de pelea, para poder acabar con esos delincuentes de una buena vez. En la cual consistía en que; sus oponentes se fueran acercando hacia ellos en distintas direcciones, para que luego él tomara de la cintura a su compañera, levantándola mientras que ella estiraba sus piernas, haciendo un giro al estilo vuelta carnero, rematando con un giro por los lados.

Por otro lado el arquero, estaba golpeando violentamente al último traficante de pie, a pesar que este se había dado por vencido. El arquero se debuto, apreciando que el traficante tenía en su rostro moretones y gotas de sangres, pero las cosas no se iba a quedar así, ya que el arquero estaba a punto de dispararle y clavarle una flecha en su pecho, sin ninguna piedad. El pobre con tantos golpes, ya no tenía fuerzas para gritar, solo esperaba que su fin llegara.

Pero en ese momento el arquero, fue detenido de bruta por uno de sus compañeros.

––¡Ya basta! La pelea ya se acabo, así que no lo hagas. ––Exclamo Ace-Savvy a su compañero. Se encontraba sujetando la mano de su compañero en donde tenía la flecha, para evitar que la disparara.

––…–– El arquero no dio una respuesta. Solo guardo su flecha, con una mirada fría y de inconformidad, hacia el vigilante.

––Creo que no es un buen momento para discutir. ––Hablo la chica, con preocupación en que esos dos se pusieran a pelear. ––Debemos irnos, la policía no tardaran en llegar; en cualquier momento.

Los tres vigilantes se fueron del lugar, dejando a los traficantes en el suelo. Ahora era el turno de la policía para que hiciera su parte.

...

En arriba de un departamento, se aprecia a los tres vigilantes. En la cual los varones estaban discutiendo, entre ellos.

––Otra vez… Cuando vas a entender que nosotros no somos asesinos, estamos para defender y detener a los criminales. ––Regañaba Lincoln (Se había quitado el antifaz) a su compañero, por su comportamiento violento, ya que no era la primera vez que pasaba.

––Y a ti, cuantas veces te he dicho que no te metas en mis peleas. ––Reclamaba Bobby a Lincoln. Este se había quitado la capucha y el antifaz. ––Además que no atraso con mis cosas, como tú siempre lo haces.

––Viejo, entiende que tengo que hacer otras cosas… Me atrase porque; le tuve que ayudar a Lana en su proyecto de mecánica, pero aun así no paso nada grave, antes que yo llegara.

––Como siempre Lincoln, tienes excusas para todo… No porque eras el hermano menor de mi no-novia, eso no significa; que no pueda clavarte una flecha en el…

––Chicas por favor dejen de pelear. ––Interrumpió la chica. ––No sirve de nada discutir las cosas, una y otra vez. ––Se quitaba sus lentes. ––Además Lincoln tiene razón, nosotros no debemos convertirnos en asesinos.

––¿Ósea estas de su lado? ––Pregunto Bobby molesto. ––Carol.

––No… Yo no estoy en el lado de alguien. Solo digo que Lincoln tiene algo de razón, es todo.

––Saben, no sé porque sigo perdiendo con ustedes dos… Al parecer nunca van a entender, que para hacer justica y mantener la paz en la ciudad, hay que ir más allá de los límites. ––Respondió Bobby de manera fría, mientras que le daba la espalda para irse. Provocando un poco de temor a Carol.

––Tú crees que; tu mamá o Ronnie, hubiesen estado felices; al verte en lo que te estás convirtiendo. ––Hablo Lincoln a Bobby, pero este lo ignoraba, estaba acostumbrados a esos discursos del chico. Sin dejarle más remedio que decirle lo siguiente: ––Dime, acaso crees que Lori le hubiese gustado verte así… Ella solo estaría aterrada y decepcionada de ti, Bu-bubosito.

Esa última palabra, fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

––¡AH! ¡Esa no te la perdono! ––Grito Bobby. Que se volteaba furiosamente, sacando su arco y una flecha, para luego apuntarle a Lincoln en su cabeza, ya que era la única parte que tenia vulnerable. Se encontraba listo para dispara la flecha, pero alguien se pone delante del chico, como una defensa. ––Carol quítate ahora mismo, o si no serán dos en lugar de uno. ––Exclamo, sin bajar su arco, manteniendo su puntería.

––Bobby por favor no… Tú no eras así. ––Rogaba Carol entre lagrimas. ––¿Qué fue lo que te paso?, ¿En donde quedo el chico amable y bondadoso que conocía?

––Ustedes saben claramente que ese chico murió, en esa maldita noche de la purga… Al ver como morían sus seres queridos de la peor forma, mientras que se quedaba mirando, sin hacer nada porque era un cobarde muy débil. ––Respondió, aun manteniendo su puntería. ––Se supone que ustedes dos, deberían entenderme mejor que nadie.

––No eres el único que; perdió a las personas que mas amaba en esa noche y lo sabes. ––Respondió Lincoln, molesto por la actitud de su compañero. Mientras que se ponía al lado de Carol. ––Lo único que puedo deducir que el servicio militar, te hizo mal… pero si te quieres desquitar con alguien hazlo conmigo, no con Carol.

El arquero apuntaba hacia Lincoln.

––No sigan… Bobby ¿Acaso crees que a Lori, le hubiese gustado todo esto? ––Pregunto Carol. ––Piensa un poco antes de actuar… Hazlo por ella.

Tras oír eso, Bobby se queda en silencio pensando un poco las cosas. Hasta que bajo su arco y guardo su flecha, para poder retirarse nuevamente. No sin antes decir: ––Para que sepan el servicio militar, no me hizo un mal cambio… Solo me hizo fuerte, tal como debí serlo en la noche de la purga. ––Tras decir eso se va del lugar, dejando solo a Lincoln y a Carol.

La rubia abraza al chico con preocupación, no les gustaba ver a sus dos mejores amigos peleando. Por otro lado Lincoln, se sentía algo culpable, sabía que no era buena idea decirle eso, después de todo hubo un tiempo, en que él también tenía ese comportamiento.

...

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada. Bobby se encontraba en su departamento, ya estaba arreglado por irse a dormir, usando un pantalón buzo y calcetines plomos como pijama. Una vez en su cama, mira una fotografía de él junto con Lori, recordando sus bellos momentos juntos, antes de esa horrible noche.

––Me haces mucha falta… Te extraño. ––Susurro con un poco de lagrimas. Con su manos se fue secando sus ojos, para luego cerrarlos hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

**_Toc…Toc…Toc…_**

Alguien estaba golpeando la puerta del departamento.

––¿Quién rayos será estas horas? ––Se levanto, sin muchas ganas se dirige hacia la puerta. ––¿Quién es?

––Soy yo; Carol. ––Respondió ella desde el otro lado.

––Aff… Es enserio. ––Se golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano. ––No preguntare del porque estás aquí tan tarde… Así que mejor veta a casa, sino quieres que te asalten o algo por el estilo.

––Haber… En primer lugar; sabes perfectamente que yo puedo defenderme sola. Segundo lugar; necesito hablar urgente contigo y no puedo esperar hasta mañana, si lo preguntas. ––Respondía del otro lado. ––No aceptare un como respuestas, y si no me abres seguiré golpeando por toda la noche.

Se abre la puerta, apreciando a Carol que usaba una casaca color purpura, una falda del mismo color, pero más claro y botas blancas. Tras ver que le abrieron la puerta, ella procede a entrar al pequeño departamento de Bobby. Ambos se fueron a sentar en el sofá viejo que tenia, para conversar lo que Carol quería hablar.

––Y bien. ¿A qué se debe tu visita? ––Pregunto sin mucho ánimos, por el cansancio y porque aun estaba molesto por lo que sucedió hace unas horas.

––Es sobre tu actitud y comportamiento… Casi te pasas de la raya, hace unas horas. ––Decía Carol con preocupación. ––Cada vez pierdes mas el control de ti y te vuelves más agresivo. Y nos da miedo que algún día, llegues a pasar los límites… Desde que te fuiste hacer el servicio militar, has sido diferente.

––Af… ––Suspira. ––Lo vuelvo a decir; el servicio militar no me hizo mal, solo me hizo más fuerte como debía ser. ––Respondió un poco molesto. ––Además si algún día llego a pasar los limites con alguien, será por una buena razón; eliminar el crimen.

––No, no, claro no, solo te volverías como ellos… Dime qué pensaría ellas de ti, si haces algo así. ––Decía Carol, dejando a Bobby un poco pensativo. ––Crees que a Lori, le hubiese gustado que fueras como los personas que participaron en la purga… o que le hubieses clavado una flecha a su hermano menor, quien sabe dónde.

––Es que no lo entiendes… No sabes de cómo me siento, cuando me pongo esa mascara y empiezo a golpear a los malos, es como si verdadero yo despertara. ––Hablaba Bobby con tranquilidad. ––Cada vez que veo o lucho contra un criminal, me hacen recordar a esos monstruos de la purga que siguen sueltos. Eso hace que mi furia e ira, se desaten sin ninguna piedad, como quisiera venganza.

––Eso si lose y por eso también se; que necesitas ayuda.

––¿Qué?, ¿De qué estás hablando?

––Pues estoy hablando, de que necesitas ayuda para poder controlar es ira y furia tuya. Si no recuerdas Lincoln, también tenía esos ataques y llegaba a perder el control… también sufrió mucho, al igual que nosotros. ––Respondía Carol, dejando un poco confuso a Bobby. ––El que me entreno a mí y a Linky, le ayudo a tener más control sobre él y creo que podrías hablarle… Recuerda que nosotros también sufrimos como tú y te entendemos, pero no queremos que seas un asesino.

Bobby se queda meditando un poco en lo que Carol, le estaba proponiendo. Para luego responder: ––Tienes razón, me había olvidado que un tiempo Lincoln también era así… Pero entonces tu visita de las dos de la mañana, se debe a que yo; deba hablar con ese mal humorado para que me ayude a controlar.

––En primera; ese mal humorado es mi tío. Y segundo; si a eso se debe mi visita nocturna. ––Respondió amablemente.

––Af, rayos. Como veo; no tengo otra opción que aceptar. ––Comento, haciendo que Carol sonriera, hasta que: ––Pero con una condición.

––¿Cuál sería? ––Pregunto un poco nerviosa, al que pusieron una condición.

––Quiero que me respondas algo… ––Hablaba seriamente. ––¿Era verdad que te gustaba Lori?

––…–– Carol, tras oír esa pregunta se queda congelada. No sabía que responderle a su amigo, ante esta situación. Pero a pesar que no hablaba mediante de palabras, sus ojos y labios hablaban por sí solo.

––Sabes, mejor no digas nada. Con esa mirada lo responde todo. ––Se pone de pie, preocupando a la chica. ––Tranquilo no estoy molesto, solo necesitaba saberlo. Si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama, ya es muy tarde, yo tengo ningún problema en dormir en el sofá. ––La chica no respondía, aun seguía pensativa. ––Antes que se me olvide decirte… Aceptare tu propuesta para mejorar mi conducta, pero no prometo nada. ¿Entendido?

––Esta bien. ––Hablo ella, acabando con la conversación.

Después de unos minutos, los dos chicos se van a costar en sus respectivos lugares. Recordando todo lo sucedido, también a su primer interés amoroso, antes de aquella desgracia llamada purga.


	3. La nueva High-Card 1?

**La nueva High-Card 1/?**

—Papá por favor no me abandones. —Decía entre lágrimas y llanto, una adolescente de unos diecisiete años; cabello rubio y chaqueta morada. Que sostenía la cabeza y mano de su herido padre, que ya estaba en los últimos momentos de su vida.

—Hija… "_toz, toz_" falta poco para que termine la purga… "_toz_" debes estar a salvo, cariño. —Dijo el Señor de cabello rubio, con una voz extremadamente débil. Que apenas podía mantener abierto sus ojos y mover sus labios.

—¡Pero tú no! —Exclamo, estando en desesperación. —Mirante de cómo te dejaron esos monstruos, tenemos que ir a un hospital ¡ya!… no quiero perderte a ti también. —Sus lágrimas no paraban de aumentar, y su voz se iba debilitando con cada palabra.

—Tristemente no podrá ser así, los hospitales no abrirán hasta finalizar la purga… "_toz, toz, toz_" lo único que puedes hacer ahora; es correr y esconderte… "_toz, toz_" antes que esos monstruos te encuentren y te dañen. —Dijo el señor, mientras que tocia y escupía sangre.

—No, no quiero hacerlo… "_snif_" mi corazón ya está dañado, papito.

—Cariño, hice todo lo posible… "_toz" _para cumplir mi mayor labor, protegerte. Quizás no logre salvar a tu madre, cuando solo eras una niña… pero pude salvarte ahora, solo quiero que estés a salvo y que puedas ser feliz. Las sirenas no tardaran en sonar, hasta en entonces; escóndete y mantente a salvo… hazlo por mí "_toz, toz_" y por tu madre. —El Señor empezaba a lagrimear, al estar en sus últimos momentos de vida, en especial teniendo enfrente o siendo acompañado, por su única hija.

—Papá…

—Te quiero mucho, mi Carol…

—N-No me abandones "_snif"_… —Rogaba con mucha desesperación, la adolescente inútilmente. —papito lindo "_snif"._

—Vete, antes que sea muy tar… deee… —Esas fueron las últimas palabras del Señor Pingrey, durante su fallecimiento, esperando que su hija obedeciera y lograra salir viva, de esta horrible noche.

—No, no, no, no, no… —Empezaba a negar la muerte de su padre. —P-Papá, por favor despierta… por favor ¡no me abandones! —Abraza desconsoladamente; el cuerpo sin vida de su padre, estallando en llanto, desde lo más profundo de su corazón. —Papá.

* * *

**—**¡Papá! —La chica rubia de veintitrés años, acababa de despertar desconsoladamente, de una terrible pesadilla que no era común y corriente; ya que era un trágico momento, que ocurrió hace seis años atrás. —"_Aff, aff"_… Solo fue una pesadilla. —Ya estaba un poco más calmada, pero eso no evitaba la tristeza en su interior. —Una cruel pesadilla… que fue real.

.

.

.

Acababa de amanecer, era un nuevo día por comenzar. Carol se encontraba en el baño, tomando una ducha de agua caliente, para poder tranquilizarse por completo de esa terrible pesadilla y de sus penas, que estaban acumuladas en su corazón. Desde aquella noche de la purga, su vida había cambiado por completo; no solo había perdido a su querido padre, sino también, a su amor platónico y secreto. Lastimosamente nunca tuvo el valor y confianza suficiente, para confesarle sus sentimientos con el miedo al rechazo; debido que eran del mismo sexo y porque ya tenía novio.

Siempre esperaba el momento ideal, para liberar y contar sus sentimientos hacia ella, de lo mucho que la admiraba, lo mucho que le encantaba seguir sus pasos… pero desgraciadamente, nunca se atrevió en decírselo, y ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Algo mucho peor y más doloroso que el rechazo; es no volver a tener esa oportunidad de ver a esa persona, ni confesarle, ya que no se encuentra habitando en este mundo, porque intento de proteger a sus seres queridos y cumplir con su mayor labor; proteger a sus seres queridos. Tal como lo hizo su padre con ella.

Ella tenía muchos planes para su vida, tras terminar la secundaria; tal como era estudiar una carrera universitaria, dar los primeros pasos para convertirse en adulto maduro, conocer los caminos del trabajo laboral y profesional, perder el miedo y cobardía. Todos esos planes, se fueron desvaneciendo, como cuando uno sopla un diente de león y este pierde todas sus esporas.

Al parecer la vida no le basto con quitarle a su madre, cuando ella solo tenía seis años; apreciando de cómo sufría ese terrible cáncer en el corazón. Sino también a su padre en aquella, junto con su interés amoroso. Ahora estaba sola en la casa, tratando que nada de recurso material le faltara, usando sus ahorros universitarios para obtener esos recursos, y para pagar las cuentas de electricidad, agua, cable e internet, a pesar que estos dos últimos eran bastante pésimos y de muy mala calidad, era lo más económico que podía adquirir.

El trabajo que tenia, tampoco era de su agrado, ni siquiera algo profesional o bien pagado. De lunes a sábado, tenía que trabajar de mesara en restaurant, que también solía ser un bar durante las tardes y noches. Muchas veces tenía que soportar los piropos de gente desagradable, incluso tenía que ser un poco ruda, ya que igual habían hombres que trataban de manosearla o coquetearla. Pero eso no le importaban a los gerentes y dueños del restauran, solo que llegaran clientes y más clientes, para llenar sus apetitos de dinero y codicia.

Pero hubo un día que fue la gota que derramo el vaso; cuando le toco atender a un adolescente mimada que estaba de cumpleaños. Tras explicarle sobre el pack cumpleañero detalladamente, lo encargaría, pero al traérselo, la adolescente se lo rechazaría, ya que no le gustaba el color del pastel, ni el sabor de la bebida. Dándole un regaño hacia la pobre Carol y lanzando, la gaseosa sobre su pecho y botando el pastel sobre el suelo. La rubia ya estaba harta, no era mentira que antes le toco tratar con gente cretina, pero esa chamaca era una desgraciada, sin modales o con moral, que al parecer nunca dejo los pañales.

Pero para cuando llegaron los gerentes, tipa culpo a la rubia, que según nunca le explico bien los detalles del pack, obviamente Carol trataría de defenderse, pero fue inútil gracias a esa ridícula frase; el cliente siempre tiene la razón. Dejándola como mentirosa y descuidada, ante sus jefes, solo por estar cegados por la avaricia y afán del dinero, provenientes de la clientela.

Ahora la mal educada, encargo el malteada de fresa más caro y delicioso, que para el colmo; el precio de esa malteada seria descontada del sueldo de Carol. La pelirrubia estaba completamente furiosa, ya estaba harta que sus planes nunca salieran como pensaba, se suponía que ahora debería estar estudiando en la universidad junto con… Lori.

Pero antes de ir a servir la malteada, Carol quería vengarse de esa chamaca mimada, ya que por su culpa perdió parte de su sueldo. Pero tenía que ser algo que pasara por percibido, sin nadie ni siquiera esa chica se diera cuenta. Así que antes de entregarlo, escupió sobre la malteada y la revolvió, pero si hubiera sido un lugar más percibido hubiera echado otra cosa.

Al entregarlo, la chamaca sin darle el más mínimo agradecimiento, empezaría a beber la malteada ensalivada. Por otro lado Carol en una de las esquinas, sonreía maliciosamente.

* * *

Llegaría el día siguiente, otra rutina de trabajo para la pelirrubia, pero hoy era fin de mes eso significaba día de paga. Pero al acabar la jornada y recibir su paga, se daría cuenta que su sueldo, era mucho menor que lo común (sin contar con el descuento de la malteada); como un setenta por ciento menos.

—Pero jefe, ¿Qué significa esto? —Pregunto Carol, sin entender la tan baja cantidad de dinero. —Esa malteada no valía tanto.

—No solo es por la malteada… —Respondía seriamente. —En este mes no fue bastante mal con la clientela, y debes recordar que no eres la única que trabaja aquí; están los cocineros, las cajeras, etc… aparte que algunos clientes nos han dicho, que los tratabas mal.

—¿Qué?, pero ellos se pasaban de la raya… —Trataba de defenderse, pero resultaba inútil.

—Sin peros, recuerda —Indica un cuadro, que estaba colgado en la pared. —el cliente siempre tiene la razón... Además no quiero volverte a ver aquí, ni que te acerques a mi restauran. Estas despedida.

—¿Qué?, ¿Pero porque? —Preguntaba totalmente confundida y nerviosa.

—Y te atreves en preguntar… ayer uno de los clientes, te vio escupiendo la malteada de la cumpleañera. Nosotros no soportamos ese comportamiento inmaduro, de nuestros empleados. —Respondió de manera seria y con una mirada furiosa.

—Pero esa chica me provoco… solo fue un poco de saliva… juro que no volverá a suceder. —Rogaba Carol entre desesperación y nervios.

—¡No! Aquí no damos segundas oportunidades, como no sabremos si más adelante lo vuelves hacer y peor; que no se trate de saliva sino de orina. Así que no lloriquees y !lárgate ahora!

* * *

La vida Carol iba empeorando, acaba de perder el único empleo que había logrado conseguir, no sabía si encontraría otro y quedar adentro. Quizás odiaba ese empleo y no lo soportaba, pero había sido la única oportunidad que logro tener.

Aparte de ser despedida, en la misma tarde empezó a llover fuertemente. La pelirrubia no traía un paraguas para protegerse, solo su chaqueta con gorra.

Solo tenía una palabra en mente; las cosas se podrían empeorar.

—Necesito un poco de música. —Comento Carol que sacaba sus audífonos y su celular, pero este último ya no tenía carga, con tanto deberes y preocupaciones se olvido cargarlo. —Mierda, esto no puede ser peor.

Ella estando un poco malhumorada, se dirige hacia su casa, mientras que pensaba de cómo se las ingeniaba para conseguir otro empleo, recibiendo cada fría gota de agua. Pero cuando uno cree que las cosas no pueden ponerse peor, claro que se empeoraban, incluso más de que uno piensa.

Tras que ella pasara por el lado de unos callejones, salieron tres tipos desde estos, que empezarían a perseguirla.

Carol sentiría esa sensación y empezaría a apresurar sus pasos, pero esos sujetos eran como unos leones tras su presa, mientras más intentaban de huir, mas fácil eran de cazarlos. La chica iba agotándose, su velocidad bajaba por mucho, hasta que unos sujetos la agarro del cabello y la arrastro hasta uno de los callejones, gritando sin que nadie estuviera alrededor… salvo una sombra arriba de los departamentos.

—Ya te tenemos nena. —Le suelta el cabello y con sus compañeros, la acorralan.

—Por favor no me agüen daño, ya tuve un día de mierda… solo quiero ir a mi casa. —Rogaba entre lágrimas y miedo, sin saber que esos sujetos le harían. Era como si volviera a esa noche de la Purga.

—Jejeje… —Se reían los rufianes y se miraban entre ellos, mientras que la chica estaba muerto del miedo. Hasta que uno de ellos hablo, con una sonrisa perversa: —Bueno, te dejaremos irte si tan solo… nos das tu falda.

—¿M-Mi falda? —Los tipos asienten. —Está bien se las doy sin ningún problema. —Empieza a quitarse su falda, y se lo entrega a esos sujetos. —Aquí tiene, ahora déjenme ir por favor.

—Je. —Le arrebata la falda. —En verdad… creíste que te dejaríamos ir tan fácil.

—Parece que sí, solo mírala se acaba de orinar. —Comento uno de los sujetos. Era verdad, Carol al estar invadida del miedo se orino, sin darse cuenta.

—Que cochina… —Saca una navaja de su bolsillo. —pero aun así estas muy buena, no pensamos perder esta deliciosa oportunidad.

—No por favor, se los ruego… ¡Ayuda!

El sujeto estaba a punto de apuñalarla, pero en ese preciso momento recibe un ataque por la espalda, tal como si hubieran clavado algo en su hombro. —Pero que mierda…

—Es un naipe. —Dijo uno de los tipos, que miro de inmediato el objeto clavado en el hombro de su compañero.

De pronto entre ellos rueda una bola, que al estallar libera una pantalla de humo.

—Que pasa es lo que pa… —El sujeto no pudo continuar, al recibir un golpe en su mandíbula.

Gracias al humo no se podía distinguir bien al sujeto, pero se podía deducir que su vestimenta era rojo con negro. Este mismo sujeto empieza a alejar los rufianes de la chica, y luego empieza a repartir una buena serie de golpes. Por otro lado Carol estaba congelada, no podía moverse, solo ver las sombras que estaban dentro de ese humo.

El sujeto usa su bastón de acero y con ella golpea, hacia las piernas y estómagos de los rufianes. Uno de ellos trato de atacarlo con la navaja, directamente hacia su hombro tal como hizo con su naipe, pero al intentar de clavarla esta no penetro el traje, en cambio sintió como el sujeto de rojo lo agarra del cabello y luego; lo golpearía estrellándolo con la pared, rompiendo su nariz y dañando su frente.

Otro de los rufianes lo agarraría por la espalda, pero el vigilante lo cabecearía hasta que lo soltara. Después lo agarraría no solo de su ropa, sino también de su piel, y lo levantaría para lanzarlo contra el suelo, rematándolo con un pisotón.

Cuando el vigilante creyó haber terminado, alza un codazo por atrás, dándole en el pecho del último rufián consiente, y rematándolo con puño, al estilo de palanca. Los tres abusadores estaban tirados en el suelo, tal como eran; basuras.

El humo ya estaba desvaneciéndose. Carol todavía estaba algo congelada, había presencia toda esa pelea, dejándola en un pequeño shock y más, cuando ese sujeto de rojo se iba acercando hacia ella. Claro está que no conocía sus intensiones o lo que le iba hacer, pero antes de estar frente a frente, el sujeto le entrega su falda. La rubia con un poco de nervios, la recibe, dándose cuenta que el sujeto no planeaba lastimarla.

Pero antes que ella le agradeciera, el sujeto se alejo y para cuando se desvaneció, la pantalla de humo, ya no estaba en el lugar. Solo estaban los tres rufianes inconscientes en el suelo, que posiblemente sin ese sujeto de rojo y partes negras, iba ser violada o asesinada.

—¿Qué fue eso? —No entendía nada de lo que paso, en especial tratándose, uno de sus peores días de su vida. Fue entonces que noto un naipe tirado en el suelo, que al recogerlo y observarlo detalladamente; se daría cuenta que estaba hecho de metal, su estilo era como un naipe francés, con el símbolo de pica y con la letra A, grabado en ella. —En donde he visto esto antes. —Ese estilo, sobre todo esa letra A, le resultaba muy familiar.

Pero algo era seguro; tenía que irse a casa, ya que posiblemente llegarían los uniformados, y ya no quería tener más problemas de los que tenia.

Ahora solo necesitaba una refrescante ducha de agua caliente, mientras que investigaba más sobre ese naipe y de su poseedor.

**_Continuara…_**


End file.
